1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image display apparatus, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, high performance image display apparatuses such as large screen televisions or projectors have been spread widely, and in such image display apparatuses, improvement in image quality of the display images becomes further more important. In particular, regarding the projectors appreciated as image display apparatuses having a high flexibility in implementation, and the capability of easily adjusting the size of the display image with a zoom function, demands on the further improvement in the image quality have been increasing in accordance with the improvement in the image quality of the contents themselves.
Regarding such projectors, JP-A-61-150487 discloses a projector using a transmissive matrix liquid crystal display device as a light valve. This projector is provided with a plurality of dichroic mirrors, separates the light from a light source into three beams of primary colors of R, G, and B with the plurality of dichroic mirrors, transmits the beams through respective liquid crystal display devices, and then projects the beams on a screen via a projection lens. In this case, the transmitted beams from the liquid crystal display devices are combined by an optical section such as a mirror so that two-dimensional display pixel arrangements match with each other.
In this kind of projector, it is possible to achieve improvement in the image quality of the display image by increasing the number of pixels of the matrix liquid crystal display device, for example, and executing light modulation based on the image signal corresponding to the contents to execute image display.
However, due to chromatic aberration of an optical system of the projector or adjustment accuracy of the positioning section for component members of the optical system, there are caused variations in display of the display sub-pixels corresponding to the sub-pixels composing each of the pixels. Therefore, there arises a problem that in the edge section of the display image on the screen, for example, degradation in the sense of resolution or generation of a false color are caused to incur degradation in the image quality of the display image. Although such an amount of the displacement of the display position of the display sub-pixel corresponding to the sub-pixel is negligible in the case in which the number of display pixels is small, the displacement of the display position becomes noticeable as the number of display pixels increases, there is a tendency that the degradation of the image quality due to the displacement of the display position of the display sub-pixel on the screen is apt to be incurred.